


Dzikie kwiaty zimą

by MrsRoseraie



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: M/M, One Shot, moja wersja ich pierwszego spotkania na festiwalu w Gulecie, wiem że to nie było podczas Belletyn
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRoseraie/pseuds/MrsRoseraie
Summary: Geralt łapie wianek kwiatów i oczywiście są w nim jaskry.





	Dzikie kwiaty zimą

Polana wypełniona była po brzegi roześmianym ludem zajętym różnymi czynnościami typowymi dla letniego festynu. Geralt z trudem przeciskał się przez ciżbę, utykając co chwila, zatrzymywany przez taneczny korowód lub zaczepiany przez natrętne wiejskie dziewczęta. Koszula nieprzyjemnie lepiła mu się do pleców, bo ciepło nocy zostało spotęgowane strzelającymi w niebo ogniskami oraz rozgrzanymi ciałami zgromadzonymi na polanie. Marzył tylko o kuflu zimnej wódki i zacisznym kącie, w którym mógłby wypić ją spokojnie, przez nikogo nie nachodzony.  
Zawitał do Gulety na krótki odpoczynek przed dalszą wyprawą do Vengenbergu, gdzie dostał zlecenie na grasującą w pobliżu miasta wywernę. W obecnej sytuacji, gdzie jego stan finansowy prezentował się bardziej niż krucho, zdecydował się wynająć pokój w oberży przemysłowego miasteczka Guleta, gwarantującego odpowiadające mu ceny. Dobrze wiedział, że w zmonopolizowanym przez czarodziejów Vengenbergu nie zaznałby takiego luksusu. 

Dopiero przyjeżdżając tu zorientował się, że w mieście trwają obchody święta Belletyn. Na rozległym ubitym klepisku płonęły dziesiątki ognisk, które swoimi płomiennymi jęzorami lizały rozgwieżdżone niebo. Między nimi przemieszczały się setki czarnych sylwetek, które podświetlone zdawały się migotliwe i zwiewne niczym zjawy. Zjechało się również chyba z pół setki różnych handlarzy i przekupek oferujących najrozmaitsze towary – od tych pospolitych jak chleb ze smalcem i kiszonym ogórkiem, aż po te niezwykłe jak magiczne amulety i niezawodne afrodyzjaki. Do tego festiwalowa atmosfera przyciągała mnóstwo bardów, śpiewaków, poetów i innych muzyków liczących na szybki i suty zarobek. Geralt nawet gdyby nie miał wyczulonego słuchu z łatwością wyłapałby brzdąknie lutni, zawodzenie harmonijek oraz jękliwy pisk gęśli. 

Wreszcie wypatrzył trochę krzywy straganik z pasiastym baldachimem, który na pierwszy rzut oka był najbardziej oblegany. Przecisnął się przez hałaśliwą grupkę młodzieży, bez słowa kładąc miedziaki przed straganiarzem z czerwonym nosem. Jego barwa wynikała niechybnie z faktu spożywania po kryjomu trunku, który sprzedawał. 

Nabrał powietrza i wychylił do dna. Zimna siwuch aż rwała zęby, ale o to Geraltowi chodziło. Otarł łzy z kącików oczu i pokazał Czerwonemu Nosowi, że wypije jeszcze jedną kwaterkę. Po drugiej dawce nawet tłum już mu nie przeszkadzał. Kontury świata rozmazały się lekko zamieniając się w istną feerię barw i tętniącą kakofonię dźwięków. Szedł przez siebie bez celu, wiedząc że ten stan nie utrzyma się długo. Po chwili doszedł do ustawionej pośrodku drewnianej sceny. 

\- A teraz, wystąpi mistrz Jaskier!

Na dźwięk wykrzyczanych z podestu słów, tłumek pod sceną zaczął gęstnieć, a znajdujący się tu wcześniej widzowie przepychać do przodu. Geralt chciał odejść, bo nie miał zbyt wielkiej ochoty na wysłuchiwanie czyiś jęków ani tym bardziej na oddanie swoich ostatnich pieniędzy jakiemuś ulicznemu grajkowi. Nim jednak zdążył się wycofać tłum przybrał jak fala podczas przypływu skutecznie go unieruchamiając. Zaklął szpetnie pod nosem, ale pocieszał się myślą, że efekt upojenia jeszcze całkiem nie minął. 

Na scenę z gracją wszedł młody przystojny blondyn, na którego widok spora część widowni ochnęła z zachwytu. Geraltowi wydawało się, że oprócz przeważającej części damskich głosów usłyszał też sporo męskich. Mężczyzna, zaprezentowany jako Jaskier, ubrany był w luźną lnianą tunikę, a w prawej ręce dzierżył lutnię. Geralt nie wiedział jak miał sobie wyobrażać mistrza muzyki, ale to co miał przed oczami na pewno nie mieściło się w jego wyobraźni. 

\- Witajcie kochani! - krzyknął bard, siadając na podstawionym mu zydlu. - Dziś uraczę was balladą „Jak płynie czas”. Życzę przyjemnego słuchania.

Smukłymi palcami ujął gryf lutni, a prawą szarpnął struny. Geralt nie znał się na muzyce za grosz, ale nawet on musiał przyznać, że rozlegająca się z powietrzu rzewna melodia i współgrający z nią harmonijnie głos przepełniony słodyczą były godne słuchania. Zasłuchana widownia ucichła, patrząc się błyszczącymi oczami na mistrza muzycznej magii. Geraltowi wydawał się, że nawet świerszcze i pohukujące w oddali puszczyki ucichły, by posłuchać. 

Kiedy skończył, nikt nie odezwał się, aż do wybrzmienia ostatnie rozedrganej nuty. Wszyscy stali zamyśleni pod kopułą milczącej jedności, która daje się uzyskać tylko w takich chwilach podniosłego wzruszenia. 

Jaskier wstał i ukłonił się nisko, prawie dotykając nosem kolan. Jego występ został sowicie nagrodzony brawami. Ludzie wiwatowali na jego cześć żądając bisowego występu.

\- Moi drodzy, wasz poeta musi najpierw zwilżyć wyschnięte gardło – ogłosił. - Ale póki co wdzięczność możecie okazać mi w inny sposób. - Uśmiechnął się tajemniczo, zrywając z głowy wianek polnych kwiatów. - Ta, która go złapie zostanie moją wybranką na tę noc! 

Z rozmachem rzucił wianek w popiskujący tłumek dziewcząt, które wysforowały pod samą scenę. Geralt czuł jak depczą mu buty i wbijają łokcie pod żebra. Obrócił się, ale w tym samym momencie jakaś ręka pociągnęła go za pochwę miecza. Zakołysał się niebezpiecznie, a następnie klapnął ciężko na ziemię. Teraz widział nad sobą świdrujące go dziesiątki par oczu – w niektórych krył się smutek, w niektórych zawiść. Zorientował się, że było to spowodowane leżącym na jego kolanach wiankiem polnych kwiatów, w który to wplecione były czerwone jak zachodzące słońce maki, błękitne chabry, białe jak śnieg rumianki, ale również słonecznie żólte jaskry. 

\- Która go złapała, hm? - poeta zeskoczył ze sceny, a tłum natychmiast rozstąpił się przed nim.

Podszedł prosto do Geralta, który zdążył się podnieść i stał tak, trzymając zdobycz w dłoniach.

\- Ach, więc to ty – powiedział na widok wiedźmina. - Cóż, muszę przyznać nie spodziewałem się tego, ale umowa to umowa.

\- Proszę, daj to komuś innemu - Geralt chrząknął i zmieszany spuścił wzrok.

\- Nie, absolutnie nie – zaprzeczył Jaskier. - Umowa to umowa. Rzuciłem wianek, a ty go złapałeś. Taka już kolei rzeczy.

Wziął wianek od wiedźmina i przyozdobił nim jego białe włosy. Potem chwycił jego dłoń i nie odwracając się, pociągnął go w stronę lasu stojącego na skraju polany. Przy nagłym ruchu tunika zsunęła się z ramienia poety. Geralt udawał, że wcale nie patrzy na jego odsłonięte obojczyk i ramię pokryte delikatnym złotym puszkiem, przywodzącym na myśl dojrzała brzoskwinię. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, nagle zapragnął wgryźć się w odsłonięte miejsce, by sprawdzić czy faktycznie smakuje tak jak wygląda. 

Znaleźli odosobnione miejsce, z dala od zgiełku i natrętnych spojrzeń. Jaskier położył się na trawie, a potem pokazał Geraltowi gestem, że ma do niego dołączyć.

Wiedźmina w ciemności zobaczył jego bezczelny uśmiech, który jednak momentalnie znikł, kiedy przysunął do niego twarz.

\- Jak ci na imię? - zapytał, a po chwili dodał – może nie wierzę w monogamię, ale lubię znać imiona moich kochanków. Chociażby po to, żeby układać ballady na ich cześć.

Geralt nie zwlekał z odpowiedzią.

\- Mogę cię pocałować, Geralcie z Rivii?

Nie odpowiedział. Po prostu przysunął usta do jego ust, całkowicie skracając dystans między nimi. Były miękkie i według Geralta bardzo kobiece. Położył rękę na karku poety, a złote loki prześlizgiwały się między jego palcami. Cudownie było leżeć pod niebem usianym miriadem gwiazd, przypatrującym im się z daleka. Jaskier zdjął tunikę i rzucił ją na trawę. Nie czekając, smukłymi palcami pomógł Geraltowi rozsznurować koszulę. 

Zapach rumianku oszałamiał.

Geralt od dawna nie czuł już ciepła płonących ognisk, teraz czuł tylko ciepło rozgrzanego, smukłego ciała. A później w dole brzucha zrobiło mu się jeszcze cieplej, kiedy Jaskier objął go mocno udami i przyciągnął do swoich bioder. Wiedźmiński medalion zaczął rytmicznie podskakiwać na jego piersi. Ciszę przerwały urywane jęki, jak szpilki wbijane w brzuch wiszącego nad nimi nieba. 

\- Napiszę balladę o tej nocy – wysapał poeta. - Jak słupy ognisk strzelały wysoko w górę, wokół roznosiły się dźwięki muzyki i śmiechu, ale ty nie słyszałeś nic, zbyt zajęty pieprzeniem mnie.

Geralt również nie widział niczego, zbyt zajęty sprawdzaniem, czy ramię Jaskra smakuje tak jak wygląda.


End file.
